Una promesa Navideña
by Ishiyama-san
Summary: ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD — Una promesa hecha por un niño hacia un demonio, ¿es posible? ó ¿solo fue un sueño?... ¿Qué hay detrás de toda promesa? No sirvo para los summary... T.T, pero espero que les guste U


**Una promesa navideña**

* * *

Sus ojos platinados miraban de forma perdida aquel hogar donde aquellos niños celebraban con gozo en la blanca nieve, mientras que algunos adultos conversaban entretenidos, y por la gran ventana con algunos rastros de nieve, se podía ver un gran pino decorado con muchos colores, y una gran estrella en su punta. Aquellos ojos miraban con alguna curiosidad de ver tanta alegría por estas fiestas, recordando que aquellos niños no conocían, o no quería aceptar su verdadera situación.

- Nee… Allen, ¿qué tanto miras? –su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tan pronto como la niña de azulados ojos tocó su hombro, él se volvió hacia ella.

- Road, no sabía que estabas aquí… -dijo sonriendo el muchacho de blanca cabellera y ojos platinados.

- Hu… -Suspiró. –Te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué siempre te quedas mirando aquel orfanato, Allen? –hizo una pausa para ampliar su sonrisa. –Nee, ¿acaso quieres adoptar un niño?

- ¿Me ves cara de buen padre, Road? –dijo el albino volviendo su rostro a donde aquel lugar.

- Ha, no pero… No dije para que adoptaras a un niño para cuidarlo… -Su mirada azulada se dirigió hasta donde el orfanato mientras que se relamía los labios. –Mas bien, para devorarlo.

- No pienso adoptar nada ni menos comerme a un niño… -Aclaró con algo de molestia que bien pudo discernir la muchacha.

- Recuerda quien eres, Allen. –Simplemente atinó a decir aquello para alejarse un poco del albino y así comenzar a caminar. –Nee, el Conde quiere que llegues temprano a casa, ya sabes como se pone cuando estas fiestas se acercan. –Dijo simplemente la joven con aspecto de niña, para luego volver aquellos ojos, ahora dorados, hacia Allen.

- Olvidaba que el Conde prefiere vernos con nuestra forma original… -siseó algo desanimado el albino.

- Es que somos realmente así… -el aspecto de la niña se tornó oscura, sus cabellos casi negros, recordando el tono azulado en ellos, y su tez más morena, con unas cruces en su frente. Aquellos ojos dorados eran tan seductores que temías mirarla.

El muchacho no dijo nada por unos segundos, mantenía la mirada gacha, haciendo que sus flecos blancos hicieran sombra sobre sus bellos ojos plateados casi celestinos.

- Estaré antes de las 12… ¿Bien? –Dijo Allen levantando la mirada y dirigirla hasta donde Road quien mantenía una mirada seria. –Lo prometo…

- Bien, pero si llegas más de las 12, te castigaré… -la chica infló sus cachetes de forma infantil causando gracia en el muchacho. Prontamente, la presencia de Road se vio disuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que Allen suspirara con algo de alivio para volver su vista a la vieja casa.

Mientras su vista se perdía por el bello paisaje que ofrecía la blanca nieve, posando por una mil partes del lugar, sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña figura que sobresalía de la puerta principal de aquel orfanato. Llevaba un abrigo azul y un gorro negro.

El demonio con cara de niño y canas de anciano, puso especial interés por aquel pequeño vagabundo adentrándose a las frías calles de un Londres olvidado.

* * *

La navidad asomaba sus narices por doquier, estaba cansado de todo el numerito que se montaban cada año en el orfanato. No puso mucho interés en decorar, como ellos llaman, su "hogar", porque mucho no le importaba. Prefería encerrarse durante toda la noche en su cuarto y solo bajar para cenar.

Pero claramente, no se lo permitirían, usando como ridícula excusa, "es un niño y tiene que tener un espíritu navideño". Nunca fue devoto de celebridades y el cumplir 10 años, no sería una coartada más.

Quería despejar su mente y alejarse un poco de aquellos babosos. Salió por la puerta principal camino hacia cualquier lugar solitario en donde él pueda estar tranquilo. Comenzó a alejarse del orfanato siguiendo los pasos de una idea vaga. Las personas comenzaban a desaparecer en tanto los minutos transcurrían, eso le ayudaba a saber que pronto y serían las 12, dando paso al 25.

Llegó hasta donde un parque desértico o más bien eso fue lo que creyó; se acercó hasta unos columpios y sacudió la nieve que albergaba sobre ellos, se acomodó en uno y se meció levemente. De entre el silencio, un llanto rompió el sereno, llamándole inquisitivamente la atención.

Era un niño que había caído del tobogán, al parecer tenía como unos seis o siente años. De prisa, un par de adultos se acercaron al pequeño y lo alzaron de inmediato, pudo entonces reconocer aquel tacto y aquellas palabras por parte de los mayores, y saber que se trataba de sus padres.

Se quedó mirando, con la vista algo perdida en aquella escena; el padre sobando las partes lastimadas del niño, mientras que la madre decía palabras de consolación. No duró mucho como para que el llanto desapareciera y en su lugar, lo reemplazara una sonrisa algo empalagosa.

"- Entonces, ¿Santa está por venir?" –se oyeron de los labios del menor, correspondiendo con asentimiento por parte de sus padres y una sonrisa en aquellos rostros.

"- Así que no llores más, y vamos junto al abuelo para esperar las 12 a su lado, ¿Qué dices, Jeremy?

"- ¡De acuerdo!" –Fue cuando el trío comenzó a alejarse del parque, perdiéndose entre las sombras y teniendo como único espectador aquellos ojos oscuros y solitarios.

"- ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?" –los ojos del niño en el columpio se abrieron de par en par y volteó rápidamente su mirar hasta donde aquella voz.

"- … ¿Va a violarme?" –preguntó con la calma tatuada en aquellas finas facciones, haciendo que el rostro de aquel con cabellera blanca se sorprendiera.

"- ¿Tengo pinta de violador, acaso?" –preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose en el columpio al lado del niño.

"- Tiene cabello de anciano… Me es suficiente." –restregó con un tono un tanto tosco el niño del abrigo azul.

"- Oh, ya veo…" –dijo tocándose un mecho de su cabello blanco. "-¿Por qué estás tan solo en un día como éste?"

"- No me gustan las fiestas de éste tipo." –respondió simplemente, mirando el suelo.

"- Entonces, ¿por qué veías de esa manera a aquella familia? ¿No tienes padres?" –preguntó el joven sin dedicarle mirada alguna al niño.

"- No, no tengo." –Fue su simple respuesta.

"- ¿No vas a preguntarme quien soy?" –inquirió sorprendido el joven albino ante aquella serenidad por parte del menor.

"- No creo que te vuelva a ver, así que me parece innecesario preguntártelo" –dijo sin más el menor poniéndose de pie y mirar la luna.

"- Eres extraño." –soltó el mayor con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, el niño lo miró sin un semblante determinado, simplemente, estudió cada facción que recorría aquel pálido rostro, un bello rostro.

"- Tengo que irme." –dijo sin más, algo inquieto por la presencia del mayor, pero éste, antes de que siguiera su trayecto el más pequeño, le sujetó débilmente su mano. El niño lo miró con aquellas gemas en tonos grisáceos casi negros, que a la luz de la luna, podrías definirlo perfectamente.

"- Antes de que te vayas… Quiero darte tu regalo de navidad." –el niño abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿un regalo? Como era posible que una persona a la cual no conocía, sea capaz de darle un regalo.

"- N-No tengo para el suyo." –dijo soltándose del agarre del mayor, con algo de brusquedad, y desviando la mirada hacia otro punto, evitando que aquellos orbes plateados viesen sus pequeños sonrojos.

"- Dámelo cuando vuelvas a verme, ¿lo prometes?" –hizo una pausa para poder arrodillarse frente a él, hasta quedar a su misma altura y mirarlo a los ojos detenidamente. Acercó su rostro hasta al del menor y besó la comisura de los labios del niño, al tiempo, que posó su mano izquierda en el pecho del de abrigo azul.

"- ¡¿Qué hace?!" –Se alejó de prisa el menor con la respiración agitada y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que con una mano se tocaba la zona en la cual el mayor lo había besado.

"- Bien… —Hizo una pausa para luego oír como las bombas y los fuegos artificiales eran dueños del cielo infinito. —Feliz Navidad…" –el mayor comenzó a caminar alejándose del niño, pero éste, no pudo contenerse y gritó.

"- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" –sobresaltado y un tanto nervioso, preguntó el niño de negros cabellos.

"- Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿de acuerdo?" –más su figura se perdió entre las sombras de la nevosa noche.

El niño se llevó una mano a la comisura de sus labios mientras lo palpaba débilmente, mientras que su otra mano, abría su abrigo hasta encontrarse con una extraña marca en su pequeño pecho.

* * *

El molesto timbrado de su celular lo había despertado de sus pensamientos, aún tenía en la memoria aquella noche en la cual, el sujeto de bellos ojos plateados casi celestes y de cabellera blanca se le presentó. Dudaba si solo era un sueño o si en verdad aconteció, puesto que aquella marca que creía haber visto sobre su pecho, no estaba más; además, casi todas las noches de navidad lo recordaba como si de un sueño más se tratase, que ya habían transcurrido como diez años desde entonces.

Miró sin mucho interés la pantalla de su teléfono móvil viendo que un mensaje nuevo había llegado, el destinatario… Lavi.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar al recordar a su autonombrado amigo pelirrojo de un parche; con mucho pesar, abrió el mensaje y lo que se encontró fue con una invitación a la cena de Navidad que cada año realiza a pedido de, su ahora, esposa… Lenalee Lee. Aún no entendía como puede vivir sin el reproche del condenado loco, con complejo de hermana que posee como cuñado actualmente.

Suspiró, guardó su teléfono y volvió su vista al frente, esperando al tren que debía de llevarlo hasta donde su nuevo hogar, ya que no vivía más con su padrastro, Tiedoll, que por cierto puso mil y un pretextos para que siguiera viviendo con él. El hombre no es más que un condenado sentimental, y hasta le daba nauseas de recordarlo… Pero debía de admitir que hizo bien su trabajo de "padre".

El tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar ya le estaban cansando las piernas, por lo que buscó con la mirada algún asiento libre, pues, como era noche buena, las personas explotaban por todos lados al igual que aquella sensación que alberga el aire en estas temporadas. Se dirigió hasta donde un asiento vacío y se sentó.

Aspiró hondo para así llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, posándola sobre el respaldo del asiento, poco faltaba para que sean las diez de la noche, según recordaba que su tren llegaba a las diez y solo esperaba evitar otros contratiempos.

Pasaron como cinco minutos y él estaba más que cansado de esperar; se incorporó y al tiempo de hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como la figura de aquel sujeto que creyó ser solo un sueño cruzó corriendo frente a él. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego ponerse de pie, tenía muchas dudas al respecto y una de ellas era ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por lo que vendría a ser un simple sueño? O ¿Por qué se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cual se escapó el chico de cabellos blancos?

Perdería su tren y mero pepino le importaba, quería ver si se tratase verdaderamente de aquel sujeto. Las personas estaban estorbando sus pasos, y las ansias de ver a aquel sujeto nuevamente le carcomían, la ya pequeña paciencia. Comenzó a acelerar los pasos, y dejar que sus pies hicieran todo el trabajo.

Fue entonces que llegó hasta unas escaleras que daban a un piso más hacia abajo; creía que el chico había bajado también por ellas y no pensó dos veces para hacer lo mismo. Había menos personas que en el piso de arriba, puesto que este lugar era más para esperar el subterráneo, pero ningún rastro del de canas de anciano.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y frustración, había abandonado su viaje por un tonto presentimiento y por un sujeto que solo era un sueño más.

Pensaba en dar la vuelta y continuar, cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba débilmente de su mano y lo jalaba un poco. Con algo de molestia, se giró para mandar volar al canalla que se atrevía a cruzarse en el camino de Yuu Kanda, cuando éste estaba de mal humor, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de par en par al deleitarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos plateados y aquel extraño pigmento en sus cabellos, junto con la fina sonrisa en aquellos apetecibles labios rozagantes.

"- Tú…" –soltó casi en un murmuro que hizo que la sonrisa del muchacho se acentuara un poco más, notándose la alegría al ver que aún lo recordaba. El único detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el azabache, fue notar que el chico poseía las mismas facciones de hace diez años, como si nunca hubiese envejecido, a excepción de los cabellos, claramente canosos.

"- Es bueno volver a verte, pequeño…—rió tiernamente para luego agregar. —Aunque creo que has crecido un poco… ¿Nee?" –Fue cuando sintió como el chico albino le daba pequeñas palmadas sobre su cabeza.

"- Entonces… T-Todo este tiempo… No fue un sueño" –Kanda estaba más que anonadado con este suceso que presenciaban sus finos y rasgados ojos. –"Te volví a encontrar…"

"-¿Haz… Cumplido con nuestra promesa?"—Hizo una breve pausa, para entrelazar sus dedos con los del japonés, quien no se opuso a las acciones del bello albino.

Kanda lo miró por unos segundos par recordar aquellas palabras por parte del albino hace diez años.

"_- Antes de que te vayas… Quiero darte tu regalo de navidad." –el niño abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿un regalo? Como era posible que una persona a la cual no conocía, sea capaz de darle un regalo._

"_- N-No tengo para el suyo." –dijo soltándose del agarre del mayor, con algo de brusquedad, y desviando la mirada hacia otro punto, evitando que aquellos orbes plateados viesen sus pequeños sonrojos._

"_- Dámelo cuando vuelvas a verme, ¿lo prometes?"_

El japonés dirigió sus ojos hasta donde los platinados del albino, quien mantenía aquella frágil sonrisa en esos labios, y casi en un murmuro dijo.

"- No tengo para tú regalo…"

El joven con facciones de niño sonrió mientras que se abrazaba al mayor y aspiraba el aroma tan varonil que emanaba éste, una esencia de café con un toque de menta.

"- Éste es el mejor regalo para mí… Desde que te vi aquella navidad saliendo del orfanato, has sido mi regalo de navidad…"

Kanda no entendía a que venía todo esto y solo permaneció callado, sintiendo el tacto de aquel quien lo había enamorado siendo tan solo un niño, claramente, no le estará diciendo esas cosas, había orgullo de por medio, pero sabía que él lo entendía al recibir de sus labios un beso.

"- Tú, no has cumplido con tu promesa...!" -Dice el japonés separándose un poco del joven, quien lo miraba con un semblante sorprendido. -"Tú nombre... ¿Quién eres?

"- Ajaja... —Rió al darse cuenta de su desatención.—Solo soy un demonio con rostro de niño... P-Pero, puedes llamarme Allen"

"- Che... Jodido Moyashi..."

"- ¡Oye! Te lo estoy diciendo, Baka—pero antes de que siguiera replicando el joven, Kanda levantó su menton para así besarlo y hacerlo callar.—"Feliz Navidad… Bakanda" –Allen sonrió como cual niño ante una travesura, más el japonés solo mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico, para así dar fin al sueño que estaba aconteciendo en la Navidad que creía muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Muchas felicidades a tods y un muy próspero año nuevo…

Son los deseos de Ishiyama-san y Te-guión bajo-Te (T_T mi sombrero) ^^U


End file.
